


Bloody and Dark.

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had known, since the moment he stepped into the cold water to save his father, that things were going to change. He didn't know how or when but Beacon Hills wasn't a safe place anymore, not that it had ever been anyway. But after everything that had happened with the Darach and the Alpha pack, he was glad to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody and Dark.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didaverseend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didaverseend/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a Xmas present for my dear friend Laura but I'm shit at writing with a deadline so here it is as a New Year's present.  
> Happy Holidays everyone!

Stiles had known, since the moment he stepped into the cold water to save his father, that things were going to change. He didn't know how or when but Beacon Hills wasn't a safe place anymore, not that it had ever been anyway. But after everything that had happened with the Darach and the Alpha pack, he was glad to be alive.

There had been many things going on at that time and anyone could have ended up dead, they had all been possible targets one way or another and there had been casualties, far too many. And even after everything when down, things were bad; the darkness around their hearts was constricting and making them feel dead inside. It was a strange feeling and each one of them was copping in their own way: Allison had Isaac and Scott was now an Alpha with a new pack to take care of; and after a couple of months, they were both relatively fine. But Stiles was spiraling down, he couldn't sleep and on the days he could, it was restless and his nightmares haunted him for days afterwards. He was tired and fidgety; he got panic attacks that became worse and worse with every passing day and nobody was there to help him through them because he didn’t want to ask for help.

Stiles spent his days inside his own head, full of nightmares and monsters, blood and pain. And even though there had been a spark of hope at first, a dream of someone coming back and grounding him, anchoring him; it slowly disappeared, because, was Stiles really worth saving? Was he enough reason to make him come back? Of course not, that's why he never dared to call, that's why he wandered through the woods at night alone trying to keep away the suffocating feeling that every night brought, hoping that sleep was not something necessary but a choice.

 

* * *

 

 It's been a year since he left and he's thinking of going back. He’s better now and he needs to make peace with Beacon Hills, with his home. He also wants to see how the pack is doing, how Scott has been dealing with his Alpha powers and he wants to help, because now, he is ready to be a guide, to help those kids that aren’t actually all that young. He’d wanted to see all of them for a while, and especially he’d wanted to see Stiles. When he left he wasn’t ready to deal with his feelings for the human but he’s had time to think far from them and he wouldn’t mind giving it a try if Stiles let him.  
The first thing he does when he rolls into town is park near the McCall house, because that's the proper werewolf etiquette when arriving a pack's territory, speak to the alpha. And even if Beacon Hills is still technically his territory somehow, he feels the need to behave properly, to play by the rules now that he intends to teach them to Scott.  
He knocks on the door and waits, hears Melissa asking who could it be and seconds later Scott is opening the door, gapping at him.  
"Hello Scott," he smiles. "It’s been a long time."  
He doesn't expect to be tackled to the ground by a smiling Scott but it's not unwelcomed, he can feel a pack bond forming, tying him to the young Alpha.  
"Derek Hale, it's nice of you showing your face after so long." Someone says from the door after he and Scott get up. Derek freezes because he didn't notice that Stiles was there, how could have he missed the distinctive heartbeat, and sweet scent? He looks up only to find a bright eyes and a sweet smile directed at him. He melts and takes the few steps that separate them to embrace the teen, who is no longer a teen, Derek notices. A year had changed him so much, he can feel his muscles shifting under his hands and it's something new.  
Scott clears his throat and pushes them inside.

"So Derek, where have you been?" Scott asks when they were all seated, beers in hand.

"Here and there, travelling with Cora until she settled down with a pack up in Alaska." He smiles at the memory of his sister happy and comfortable with her new pack. "It's been easy."

"Well, lucky you." The tone in Stiles' voice makes Derek heart clench and the atmosphere changes.  "Beacon Hills became the fucking Hell Mouth after you left. You let us here to deal with all this shit that you brought, because all this is your fault. If you'd and your sister had stayed in New York we wouldn't have had to deal with your crazy uncle becoming an Alpha. You coming back to Beacon Hills was the start of all our problems! We don't want you here, Derek, I don't want you here!"

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't know how all that came out of his mouth. He’s used to say hurtful words to break the puny humans he finds on his way, but he has never encountered someone with such a rage inside and willing to let it out. Humans were usually so different from demons that this kid had taken him by surprise. In his right mind he wouldn't have said that. And sure, he's in the kid's body but it's like his emotions had tainted his mind and he didn't like it. On the bright side, he’s just found the perfect distraction when the town was starting to get boring, because that new werewolf cares for the kid and the look on his eyes when he talked back had let him pretty clear where he has to strike. He cares for the little human so much and he probably hadn’t realized it. But of course, Stiles is now shouting inside his head and it is getting better because the kid knows his plans and is begging him to stop, to let the werewolf be and to torture his little soul is going to be so much fun.  He’s not going to stop but first, he needs to get everything ready.

He finds his first victim in a coffee shop, a nice cute girl with bright eyes and easy smile that flirts with him and pays for his coffee. He flirts back and she wants to take him home, so he lets her. Her cries are music for his ears while Stiles stays silent, he doesn’t think and it's strange because he’s always had something to say until now, it's like he has resigned himself to watch people die by his own hands because even if he tries fighting, he's not strong enough. It’s nice to have that kind of power over someone; it is part of the appeal of being a demon, being able to dominate a human mind in such a way that even after you leave your host, they’d still be afraid of you.

When he dumps her body in the forest, he makes sure it smells like him, like a demon. They have such a characteristic smell anyone with half a brain would be able to track him down. He really didn’t count with the fact that the human he is possessing is the brain of the little weird pack Beacon Hills has going on and he can only tell them so much before he tells them what he is and how to expel him or even kill him; so he plays dumb and makes it look like he is putting all his efforts in finding the creature that has killed such a sweet smell.

A week later he looks for another victim, because he gets bored easily and this game is getting old even if there’s only one death. And those stupid dogs  _-don't call them that, they are capable werewolves and when they figure out you are not me, they are going to kill you –_  still haven't cached up with him. This time it's a bulky guy who buys him a drink at  _Jungle_. He lures him out of the club and mouths at his neck, his jaw, - _please stop, I don't want him to touch me, please -_  until the guy tries to reach his jeans and he jerks away, sinking his hand in his chest and ripping the guy’s heart out. It smells so sweet and he wants to taste it but he doesn’t have time. He dumps him in the woods again and makes it clear that he is bad and definitely harmful for the innocent inhabitants of their town. He leaves a clear trail that leads to the Hale house, sending a panicked text to the mongrel from his phone telling him he just found a body. – _Seriously dude? You are going with that? He won't fall for that_ ,  _he's not as stupid as you think, he won't come here ...-_  Stiles' voice falls silent as he hears someone approaching them through his enhanced hearing -perks of being a high class demon- because the mutt is here, he has come just as he'd predicted. The game has begun.

 

* * *

 

 As Derek approached his old house, the smell of sulfur and rotting eggs became stronger and he knew he'd made a mistake coming alone, but it was Stiles and he wasn't going to let him get hurt. The thing that had killed whoever Stiles had found, could still be out there and the needed to keep him safe.

When he arrived, he only found Stiles leaning against a tree, smug smile on his face and smelling strongly of the scent they've been tracking for days.

"Hey Derek," he greeted getting nearer to him. "do you like my new suit? He's pretty, isn't he?"

His voice sounded like Stiles' and he looked like him, but he was definitely not the boy he'd grown to care for. It was wrong in so many ways Derek couldn't even answer so he growled instead.

"Bad Derek," the thing said "you don't growl at creatures that can kill you just by thinking about it. Stiles wants me to tell you that it is indeed a stupid move. – _leave him alone, you bastard._ "You know, that's why I chose him, he's smart, smarter than any of you, but, of course it's not the only reason, Derek. It was the darkness in his soul, too sweet for me to ignore. I found him wondering alone in the woods, practically begging me to take him." His smile now grim. "And… who am I to deny him such a pleasure when I'm enjoying being inside him just as much?"

"You're lying." Derek was now angry, it couldn't be true, Stiles would never. But there was also what he'd said at Scott's house. Then again, has it been Stiles talking or the thing inside him?

"No, I'm not; you could just have listened to my heartbeat, well _his_ heartbeat, technicalities. But you, mutts, are always so impulsive. I'm surprised you haven't tried attacking me yet; I guess I still have time to have fun inside this body. Say hi to your Alpha for me. I’ll be waiting for you." He turned around and disappeared before Derek had time to react. 

He took his phone out and called Scott.

"Scott we have a problem." He told him as soon as the Alpha picked up.

"What's wrong?"

"I found the thing we've been tracking, I think I know what it is but we need to find out how to kill it."

"I'll call Stiles, he'll find a way."

"You can't." He replied. "It’s inside him."

 

* * *

 

 

He really hadn't expected this, they'd outsmarted him and he didn't like it. Stiles was rejoicing inside his mind and he need to shut him up. They'd chained him to a chair and drawn a demon trap on the ceiling. He should have known, -  _they are smarter than you, I told you, you wouldn't get away with this. It was also very stupid of you to let Derek know what you are, Lydia has access to my computer and I had researched you before. Why didn't you look inside my memory? Did you forget? You underestimated my pack, you should never do that. -_  But it wasn't important now. He could still hurt him. The whole pack was surrounding him, waiting for something. It was time to play a little bit.

"I'm bored, what are we waiting for, Mr. Alpha?" he commented looking at Scott, who only flashed his red eyes at him, so he tried a different tactic. "Look I'm sorry I took your dear friend for a walk, but I couldn't help it, he's hot." Scott growled. Well, he couldn’t change much, he was what he was. "Even Derek thinks so, don't you? I know you have the hots for him, you are so obvious. It's a shame that now he's mine." he said - _shut up, you monster. -_ and smiled at Stiles comment. "But you can't even tell him, can you mongrel? Was that why you left? Because you couldn't control your impulses. Maybe... if you had stayed, this wouldn't have happened." he sighted theatrically.   

"Shut up. " Derek gritted out, of course, the mutt would feel guilty, another reason why he'd chosen him, apart for the obvious attachment to his meat suit, the smell of that guilt made his mouth water.

"Derek, get out of here." What a shame, it was like the Alpha didn’t want him to have fun. "As for you, shut up and get out of my best friend before I make you."

"And how are you going to do that? By barking at me, puppy?" Now he was sure they were actually stupid, because they wouldn’t try exorcizing him without an extensive knowledge of Latin, a wrong word and they’d be letting him free again.

"Oh, not at all." a new voice said behind him. "We are exorcizing you.

The new voice starting talking in Latin, a perfect archaic Latin that resounded in his bones, and he felt being pulled out of the kid. This couldn’t be happening to him, how had he let those kids beat him? He was a demon, one of the oldest, one of the best, always coming on top of everything. He’d help to start the Apocalypse, for fuck’s shake. He still had a few seconds before he was forced to leave, the pain was excruciating, and he couldn’t hold on any more, he had to…

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, I’m still alive." Stiles murmured as he opened his eyes.

He was still chained up to the chair but he was smiling and Derek felt relieved because he hadn’t seen that smile in a very long time. They all left out the breath they’d been holding since Stiles had passed out and started freeing him.

"We should take him home" Scott told him, surprising Derek. "And you should talk about whatever it is. I don’t really want to know but I hope that it’ll be good for both of you. Take care of him, Derek. We can’t lose him again, not like this, not in any way."

Once his Alpha was done speaking, he stepped close to Stiles and lifted him up, not even asking if he could walk. Stiles brought his arms around Derek’s neck and leaned on his chest, nosing at it every so often.

"Is you carrying me bridal style going to become a thing now or is it more like a onetime thing?" Stiles whispered. "Because I could get used to it."

He found the passenger door of his car open and he deposited Stiles inside carefully before sitting behind the wheel and starting the car.

"Derek Hale: the perfect gentleman." He said weakly before reaching to take Derek’s hand. "I would have never imagined such a thing. But I would have never imagined you having a thing for me either. I guess you are full of surprises."

"I don’t have a thing for you Stiles." Derek said softly, because it was true, because he had realized long ago that his feelings were so much more.

"Don’t lie to me, Derek." Stiles said sounding angry in his whispers and taking back his hand from Derek’s "Don’t lie to me because, that thing has messed up a lot with my head but it didn’t, not once, lie to me."

"I’m not lying; I don’t have a thing for you Stiles." and he took once again Stiles’ hand, caressing it with his thumb, eyes still on the road ahead of them. "I’m in love with you, and I have been for a while."

"I…you… how the hell do you want me to answer that, Derek? You cannot come back here and tell me that you are in love with me when you left." He started sobbing. "I needed you and you left. I didn’t know what to do, I was drowning in my own head and I didn’t have anyone to pull me out. How dare you come back and tell me that when you weren’t here when I was at my worst."

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know." He tried swallowing the lump in his throat but it was useless, he hadn’t been there for him, but he was going to be from now on. "I wasn’t good enough for you then." He whispered after a long pause, just as he parked on the Stilinski driveway.

He raised Stiles on his arms again and took him inside the house. Once in the boy’s room he left him on his bed and tried to get up but found Stiles’ hands tightly clasped behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. As their mouths met, Derek relaxed into Stiles’ body, losing himself in the sweet touch of their lips. He’d dreamed about it many times, but none of them could ever compare to the warmth of Stiles body under him and their hearts beating fast and loud to his ears. He traced his tongue over Stiles’ lips and bit them gently, making Stiles moan into his mouth. Derek stopped the kiss to breathe, opened his eyes and took in the view before him: eyes closed, cheeks flushed and a sinful mouth that whispered words he never thought he’d hear again: I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love in kudos and comments please :)
> 
> Also you can find me on [tumblr](http://wolfsbaneandrowan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
